Short Cute Couple Storys All Based On Songs
by kitten-of-blood
Summary: Siri/Sam - I've Got You- Mcfly. James/Stacey - Soulmate- Natasha Beddingfeild.
1. Author Note

A/N:

**A/N:**

Basically…The Bold Is The Lyrics. The Rest Is My Story. Any Questions. Ask!!

Siri Tachi is a star wars character, I'm just using the name, In no way is she linked.

Sam Williams is my roleplay charecters boyfriend. I have permission to use him.

Sabin and Elanii are my charecters as is James and Stacey.

D


	2. Story 1 Mcfly I've Got You SiriSam

**Author Note: **_I Do Not Own Mcfly, And Yes. Siri Tachi is a girl in the Jedi Books. But All I've Done Is Use Her Name. She Is My Roleplay Charecter In A Harry Potter Roleplay, Which Is Where This Story Comes In. Sam Williams Is My Friends Roleplay Charecter And Is Siri's Boyfriend. I Do Not Own Harry Potter But If I Did, I'd Be Happy._

* * *

**Mcfly- I've got you.**

**A Story of Love.**

**The world would be a lonely place,  
Without the one that puts a smile on your face.**

He watched her walk away, He didn't say anything. He just watched. She wasn't coming back and he knew that. As soon as she was out of sight, The skies darkened and it began to rain. He just stood they're silently wishing she would come back. She was out of his life. The one girl who could make him smile was gone.

**So hold me 'til the sun burns out,  
I won't be lonely when I'm down.**

He sighed and turned around to walk home. His empty home that she used to bring laughter too. He smiled at the thought of her. Her blonde hair, her ocean blue eyes, And her smile. He longed for that smile. For her warm embrace. He arrived at his home. He unlocked the door and half expected to find her shoes and her hoodie. But they were gone. Sitting down on his bed he drifted off to sleep. He woke up. 12:32am. He had dreamt her leaving. He sighed in relief. Realising how much he needed her.

**'Cause I've got you to make me feel stronger,  
when the days are rough and an hour seems much longer.**

She hugged him. Tightly around his middle. He smiled at her and gently kissed her forehead. He felt so strong. And Even when they were apart and the day seemed to go on and on. He's got through just on the thought that Siri Rose Tachi. Was his. And his alone.

**I never doubted you at all  
The stars collide, will you stand by and watch them fall?**

He watched her from afar as she sat alone on a bench. _She even makes being alone look gorgeous. _He thought to himself as he walked up to her. She didn't look up; She was too busy reading.

"Whatcha reading gorgeous" He whispered in her ear.

She looked up and smiled. "Magical beasts-"

He Cut her off, Finishing the title "And where to find them?" She nodded and smiled sweetly at him.

_**So hold me 'til the sky is clear  
And whisper words of love right into my ear**_

"Siri... I love you." He whispered. Holding her in his arms. They were sat on a bench, In the middle of the night. The stars shinning above them. He smiled. He was holding an angel in his arms. The most beautiful, and the most caring girl in the whole world.

**'Cause I've got you to make me feel stronger  
When the days are rough and an hour seems much longer  
Yeah when I got you  
Oh to make me feel better  
When the nights are long they'll be easier together**

Love. That one word. That powerful emotion ran threw his body when he kissed her. It gave him strength. The strength to carry on each day with her at his side. Every second spent with her was precious. Every minute, Every hour of everyday was heaven. Every Week, Month and year he imagined with her was a dream come true.

**Looking in your eyes  
Hoping they won't cry**

He brushed her blonde hair out of those two ocean blue eyes. And she sighed. He looked confused and held her face gently with both hands, Gently stroking her cheeks with his thumbs. He rested his forehead against hers. Starring longingly into her eyes. She sighed heavily and tried to move away. Her eyes filling with tears for no reason. _She can't cry…_ "Please don't cry" He whispered.

**And even if you do  
I'll be in bed so close to you  
hold you through the night**

She laughed slightly. And a tear rolled down her face.

"He hates me." She whispered.

"Rhys?…He doesn't hate you. He'll hate me." He tried to calm her down, Tried to soothe and wipe the tears away but she argued. He held her in her arms and pulled her down so they were lying down. He leant over her and kissed her gently. "You need sleep" He stood up and she thought he was leaving.

"No."

"Yes you need sleep." He replied still walking to the door.

"I can't. You'll go. And I'll miss you too much" Her voice was childish and insecure

"I'm not leaving." He turned and smiled at her. "I'm doing this." He turned and shut her door and then removed his shirt. She giggled. He crawled up on the bed to be besides her, entwining his fingers with hers. She smiled.

And you'll be unaware  
but if you need me I'll be there

It had been three hours since she cried. And three hours since he had promised not to leave. She was sleeping in his arms; He smiled down at her and kissed her gently so she didn't wake. It had taken a while to get her to sleep. And he didn't want to disturb her. _I'll always be here Siri. Always. Weather you like it or not._ He thought to himself before drifting off to sleep. Her head on his bare chest. His head on hers.

_**Yeah I got you  
Oh to make me feel stronger  
When the days are rough and an hour seems much longer  
Yeah when I got you to make me feel better  
When the nights are long they'll be easier together  
**_

She woke up first and rolled over, Half expecting the rest of the bed. She was met with the ground.

"Um. Ow." She sat up and rubbed her neck. Her rolled over to find out what the noise was about.

"Good morning sleeping beauty"

"Hmgh." She replied. Looking slightly annoyed the fact her bed was not where she wanted it to be. He smiled and pulled her up onto his lap.

"Well, your beautiful when you sleep" He smiled and kissed her. "I love you Miss Siri Rose Tachi" He smiled and kissed her neck and then her shoulder.

"And I love you Sam Williams. You're my life. And never use my middle name again" She laughed. He laughed as well. And kissed her again.

_**The End. **_


End file.
